


Oh my...

by fifisukidesu



Series: where Woohyun bottoms [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, MaknaeOnTop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifisukidesu/pseuds/fifisukidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one breaks Sungjong's disc and gets away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my...

**Author's Note:**

> originally on AFF.

A beautiful morning had dawned in Seoul, the shining capital of South Korea. The sun was just rising, casting streaks of gold through the gaps in the fluffy white clouds dotting the brightening sky. All was nice and peaceful as the citizens of the city awoke to the refreshing melodies of the birds, except for--

"NAM WOOHYUN! GET YOUR ASS HERE BEFORE I SKIN YOUR BALLS AND MAIL THEM TO YOUR PARENTS!"

The said man was still slumbering with the comforts of his warm bed, features soft and peaceful as he dreamed up a world of unicorns, rainbows and schedule-free weekends until a certain maknae stormed into the room and pulled the blanket off of him. Woohyun whimpered at the sudden rush of cold air, arms flailing around to try and find his beloved blanket, giving up moments later, opting to curl up against himself just to preserve the last of that comforting warmth.

Sungjong glowered at his oblivious hyung before he reached out a hand to slap at the other's bare shoulder.

"Wake up, you lazy piece of shit!"

"Mmh, five... five more minutes..." Woohyun mumbled before turning away from Sungjong and burying his head into his pillow.

The latter straightened with an unreadable expression, pits of fire burning in the depths of his eyes before he reached down and grabbed the poor man's ear, giving it a painful twist. The corners of his mouth twisted up into a sadistic smirk as he awaited Woohyun's reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Woohyun's body twisted at an unnatural angle as he tried to free his ear from the torturous pain searing across his nerves before he finally caught a glimpse of his attacker.

"SUNGJONG?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What am _I_ doing? What were you _thinking_ when you broke my SISTAR Give It To Me Limited Edition disc?!" Sungjong sounded almost hysterical as he replayed the memory of finding his beloved disc broken into two, he could feel his heart shattering at the sight of his poor disc.

The colour drained from Woohyun's face as he saw the anger boiling in Sungjong's eyes, all the irritation caused by the rude awakening earlier melting away, only to be replaced by an irrational fear of what the youngest could do to him.

"Th- that was an accident! I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" Sungjong's brow quirked up at his statement before a sickeningly sweet smile spread across his features.

"Of course you didn't do it on purpose." Woohyun gulped as he took in Sungjong's sudden change in behaviour.

"You... you believe me?"

"Of course!" Sungjong's smile grew wider before it fell completely, once again revealing the barely suppressed anger boiling deep within him.

Wordlessly, he began to tie his hyung to the bedpost before he walked over to close the door, clicking the lock into place. Woohyun struggled against his bonds before he looked up, cowering a little when he saw the maknae walking towards him with slow, deliberate steps.

"S-sungjong? Look, I'm sorry about your disc okay? I can buy a new one for you... Heck! I'll even get Sistar noonas' autographs for you, just... Don't do anything rash, hmm?"

At his hyung's pathetic attempt to beg for his forgiveness, Sungjong let out a quiet chuckle, loving how that sound alone was able to make Woohyun flinch and squeeze his eyes shut.

"I know you are sorry hyung, but I still got to punish you for breaking my disc right? If not, I will be disappointing my disc and we wouldn't want that would we?" Woohyun was now frantically shaking his head, hands clenching into tight fists as he tried, once again, to break away and Sungjong can't help but find him extremely irresistible when he looks so helpless and vulnerable.

Woohyun's eyes flew open, letting out a gasp when he feels a weight hovering over him. Delicate fingers traced his jaw line as Sungjong's eyes bore into his with an intensity that has him turning away but the fingers grabbed hold of his chin before he could do so. A kiss was pressed onto his lips, deepening as he unconsciously parted them, allowing Sungjong's tongue to worm its way into the warm, moist cavern and explore every inch of it. When they parted, Woohyun was already panting slightly, a light blush dusting across his cheeks and Sungjong is almost rendered speechless at the sight.

"So pretty..." He whispers, before crashing his lips onto Woohyun's again.

Woohyun gasped at the intensity of the kiss before responding in kind, weeks of sexual frustration with no outlet may or may not have an influence on his almost palpable desperation. Suddenly, he felt a hand trailing down his clothed chest to trace along the skin just under the waistband of his sweats.

“Mmh…” The kiss and the wandering hand were doing weird things to his sanity, that and all the blood in his upper body now seemed to have a fixed course southwards.

The hand continued its path downwards where it circled around his growing erection before sliding down to caress his thighs, never once giving him the satisfaction of easing the ever-growing ache between his legs. Suddenly, the teasing hand was removed, moving up to cup his jaw as Sungjong broke the kiss to stare intensely into his eyes before a gentle smile graced his features and all Woohyun could think of was—fuck, he’s so beautiful. Then Sungjong had both his hands underneath Woohyun’s shirt, nails scraping lightly on his sensitive nipples and just like that, Woohyun’s brain turned into an unidentifiable pile of mush.

Sungjong took his time to appreciate the sight in front of him—it wasn’t everyday you see a flushed and panting Woohyun under you, back arching into your hands as you traced the lines and curves of his chest and abdomen—as his fingertips familiarize themselves with every little groove of Woohyun’s toned upper body. His hyung had a great body and Sungjong wasn’t ashamed to admit that his gaze has lingered on the older for way longer than necessary during dance practices… Well, a sweaty Woohyun with his clothes clinging to his perfect body was, simply put, breathtaking.

Bringing his attention back to the writhing male under him, Sungjong trailed his hands further down before catching the waistband of Woohyun’s sweats and pulling them off swiftly, revealing the other’s firm calves, defined thighs and leaking erection.

“No underwear hyung?” He asked coyly, smirk playing on his lips as he watched the flush spread across Woohyun’s flawless cheeks darken.

“I…”

Without giving him time to explain himself, Sungjong already had one smooth hand wrapped around the shaft presented in front of him, all the while lowering his head till his mouth was level with the pulsing head. Before he could register what was happening, Woohyun’s head has tilted back as his mouth fell open on a soundless gasp when heat engulfed his aching member.

“ _Hah_ … S-sungjong…”

Deciding that the poor man has had enough teasing, Sungjong held his hips down before deep-throating him, reveling in the moans that left his mouth. Woohyun was caught in a state of bliss as the heavenly heat slide up and down his dick while a hand fondled with his balls. Everything was going great until Woohyun felt a slick finger prodding at his entrance before it slid in. He flushed an even darker shade of red as he looked down to see Sungjong smirking at him with his lips still wrapped around his cock while slowly pumping his finger in and out of him.

That image in itself was enough to send him over the edge and Sungjong kept Woohyun’s dick firmly inside of his mouth, swallowing as he watched the elder’s back arch, eyes squeezing shut as he let out a loud groan.

He pulled off with a pop and pulled out his finger before crawling up the spent male’s body, capturing those addictive lips in a passionate kiss and letting Woohyun taste himself.

“Tasty.” Sungjong stated, his eyes darkening with lust as a mewl escaped the elder’s lips.

Without wasting much time, he quickly stripped himself of his shorts and lubed up his throbbing dick before positioning himself at the other’s clenching entrance.

“Ready?”

Woohyun nodded hesitantly before he bit his bottom lip to prevent a hiss from escaping when the tip of Sungjong’s cock breached the first ring of his muscles.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Sungjong hissed out as he tried to push in further.

“Well, it’s my first time taking it up the ass so what did you expect?” Woohyun spat out incredulously as he made an obvious effort to mask the pain he felt at the sudden intrusion.

Sungjong’s eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected revelation before the thought of being Woohyun’s first spurred him on as he plunged his entire length into the tight hole, the action prompting Woohyun to release a shrill scream as pain ripped through his lower back. In order to distract him from the pain, Sungjong wrapped a hand around Woohyun’s dick and pumped it up and down, not forgetting to run his nail across the leaking slit as he set up a slow pace.

Woohyun moaned as he felt the mix of pain and pleasure assault his senses and he could feel Sungjong picking up his pace before he shifted slightly and Woohyun saw white. A strangled gasp left his lips and Sungjong smirked, pounding into Woohyun with greater intensity, aiming for that one spot that made Woohyun see stars.

“Sungjong…ah! M-more… Please, h-harder!”

Not one to disobey his hyung, Sungjong thrusted even harder into Woohyun’s trembling body, his hand pumping the other’s dick with the same rhythm.

“Fuck hyung, I’m coming…”

That was all Sungjong could choke out before his world exploded in a blinding white as he released inside of Woohyun in spurts of sticky white. Woohyun came to the feeling of his dongsaeng’s warm cum coating his inner walls, streaks of white painting across both their chests.

Panting, Sungjong rested his forehead on Woohyun’s as he tried to catch his breath.

“That was… Amazing.” He chuckled at his hyung’s cheesy words before humming in agreement, wrapping his arms around Woohyun’s toned waist and planting a kiss on his lips.

“Um… Sungjong?”

The maknae raised his eyebrows in question when Woohyun gestured to their lower halves.

“You do realize that you are still inside of me right?”

Sungjong smirked before he shifted slightly, causing the older male to let out a small whimper.

“So? This just makes it easier for a second round doesn’t it?”

Woohyun coloured before he let out a soft,

“Oh my…”

 

 

“LEE SUNGJONG! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO WOOHYUN IN MY ROOM?!”

All Sunggyu got in reply was a moan from Woohyun (that may or may not have had his pants tightening) and Sungjong’s cocky reply.

“Oh nothing much, just fucking the ass you have eye-raped since day one~”

**Author's Note:**

> i am not really sure where this came from but ugh...just read?


End file.
